


When Jealousy Takes

by downbyashes



Series: KYU Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Shower, Dancer AU, Free day, Gender Reveal, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: Why, when one has more baby supplies for one baby than is necessary for ten, does anyone need a baby shower?Because it is Victor Nikiforov's baby. That's why.And of course something must go awry.





	When Jealousy Takes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really behind on writing! I hope this makes it in time!!!
> 
> Edit: I made it!!!

Yuuri found the whole thing pointless. Victor had already bought at least four baby stores out of over half their stock. 

So why, Yuuri wondered, did they need to have a baby shower?

Really, it was just their dancer friends. Yuuri's family had an onsen to run back in Japan, and hadn't been able to take time off to go to America. Victor's parents hadn't been around in years, not since Victor realized they had been taking advantage of him and his success. His older sister and twin brother had supported him better, and he was still in contact with them from time to time. They had been out of the city the day of the baby shower, and hadn't been able to make it. 

Phichit had helped throw it, Yuri offering more support than he was letting on, hiding behind a scowl. Mila was bubbly and enthusiastic about the prospect of a baby, paying a great deal of attention to Yuuri's belly, large and round with child. It was like a magnet, hands quickly gravitating toward it. 

Georgi looked both sad and happy. Those close to him knew that he was going through another break up. He wanted what Victor had, a mate carrying his child, whether that person was marked or not. He was deeply heartsick for that type of happiness. 

There were other dancers milling about, like Phichit's on again, off again boyfriend Seung-Gil. They seemed to be on again, with how how Phichit was cuddled into him on Victor's sofa. Guang Hong and Leo were taking selfies together, challenging each other to see who could get more of Phichit and Seung-Gil in the picture without the latter snapping at them. Phichit even threw up the occasional peace sign for the two. 

Even Yakov, the head of the studio, and Lilia, the head choreographer, stopped by to show their support for their biggest star and his boyfriend. 

"Can you believe everyone here supports us and out baby?" Victor murmured in Yuuri's ear, hands cradling the younger man's belly.

Yuuri leaned into his boyfriend, smiling. "I can't believe we have the support we do. There's so much. Five months ago, I wasn't sure if I would even have your support." 

"Of course you would. You always will, Yuuri. I promise." Victor kissed Yuuri's ear before nuzzling his face into the side of his lover's head. 

"Alright, old man. We get that you love the pig and your little piglet. Enough already. Open gifts or cut the cake or make everyone play games that will make them look like idiots already," Yuri said, his DJ 'friend' Otabek nudging him with a dark look. 

"Come now, Yurio, why can't we just hang out for a bit and spend time with friends that have become family?" Victor asked, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's middle the best he could, Palms resting on the swell of his abdomen. 

"Whatever. Just don;t tell me to get off my phone," Yuri mumbled, walking off with Otabek trailing after him. 

After an hour or so of conversing, they started a game. The omegas got to watch as their alphas had a balloon settle under their shirts where a baby bump would actually be, then got a list of everyday pointless tasks to complete. They were easy, but with a protruding belly, it was more complicated.

"Yuuri, how do you do this?" Victor whined, picking up and rearranging the shoes at the front door. 

Yuuri just laughed, one hand resting on his belly. "With difficulty, Vitya. Much difficulty." He grinned. The amoumt of entertainment watching Victor was bringing him was astronomical. 

Chris quickly got flirty with his balloon belly, asking Victor how he looked, touching Victor's belly, prompting Victor to touch his, even flat out flirting with him. And right in front of Yuuri!

Yuuri could feel jealousy rise in him. Victor was his alpha. Victor had gotten him pregnant. Why was he off flirting with Chris when the whole reason they were all together in Victor's apartment in the first place was Yuuri and their baby. 

"Yuuri, you're pouting," Phichit said, leaning over and forcing himself to take his eyes off of Seung-Gil struggling to tie his shoe around his balloon. "What's wrong?" 

"Victor's flirting with Chris," Yuuri replied, crossing his arms. "And here I am incubating his child for him while he goes off and flirts with other men."

Phichit sighed before putting on a patient smile for his friend. "Yuuri, it's okay. It's just your hormones," he said. 

Yuuri looked away, Phichit calling Victor over and catching him up on what was going on. 

Victor sunk to his knees, taking Yuuri's hands in his. "Yuuri, love, come on. You know I love you. Chris and I teasingly flirt, yes, but it means nothing, I promise. Not like it does with you. You are my one and only," Victor said, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

Yuuri lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Victor's neck. Victor's balloon fell from under his shirt, Yuuri's baby bump pressing against Victor's flat stomach. 

"I love you, Yuuri," Victor whispered, holding Yuuri tight. 

"I love you too, Victor," Yuuri replied, pressing a kiss to Victor's lips. 

The whole baby shower was forgotten. 

That is, until Yuri threw one of the throw pillows at the back of Victor's head. "Will you at least cut the cake to see if you're having a girl or a boy?" The teen asked, trying not to seem as interested as he really was. In reality, he was quite happy for the couple. 

Victor and Yuuri only moved to sit back down on the couch, absorbed in their own little world with their baby. 

Yuri, tired of waiting and realizing no one was actually heading toward the cake, went to the kitchen island on his own, where the cake was waiting. He took a fork, and moved just enough icing at the bottom for it not to be immediately noticeable, and so he could put it back after. He wouldn't tell anyone. He had just been tired of waiting. 

For the record, the cake was pink.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to post a story tomorrow yet. I still don't have an idea for a full drabble, but I really want to post a story every day for a week! It's a fun challenge, so stay posted! Fingers crossed!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! I'll try not to bite!  
> @downbyashes


End file.
